


Caught

by scftlumax



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Hot, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strippers, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: Hyde spots a familiar face when he goes out to a strip club with Leo. (i cant say no more.) SET AROUND SEASON 4/5
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell, Steven Hyde/Donna Pinciotti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Part 1

“So guys the new movie Apocalypse Now is out in cinemas, Wanna go see it?” Eric asked sitting down with the rest of his friends at the Hub. “Can’t man. Leo’s taking me to a strip club.” Hyde smirked.

“A STRIP CLUB-.” Kelso shouted. Everyone in the hub turned to the group of guys in the corner of the store. “Would you shut up? Yes a strip club. Leo just asked me randomly to come because none of his other hippie friends would go so I said why not.” Hyde explained.

“Besides, I can’t turn down live nudes.”

Eric sighed “Well yeah I guess you have a point... So Fez, Kelso you guys wanna come?”

“Sorry Eric, Me and Fez are egging Mr Knapinski’s house after he gave me four F’s in a row.” Kelso said and stuffed a hand full of fries in his mouth.

“Fine. But I’m coming with you guys! I can’t stand to spend another Friday night alone in the basement.” Eric sighed. “Great! We need someone to be the getaway driver.” Kelso exclaimed.

-

Friday night

“So Leo man, Why’d you get passes to a strip club all of a sudden?” Hyde asked. “Well this girl I was seeing hooked me up with a free pass. Also my grandmother works here.” Leo said.

Hyde quickly turned to him. “You’re grandma?!” “Oh no don’t worry. She’s not a performer just the cleaning lady.” Leo responded. 

The lights then started to dim as the first dancer came on.

-

After half an hour into the show two of the strippers came up to Leo & Hyde “Hey Handsome, You wanna join us backstage? We have a special gift for you.” They said seductively “Oh wow, I’d love too!” Leo said enthusiastically. “You don’t mind if I go?” He whispered to Hyde. “Knock yourself out man.” Hyde smirked and Leo just nodded and went with the two girls.

After they left the last dancer was coming on stage. The LED lights switched from dark pink to purple and the woman strutted out to the stage. A lot of the men started cheering.

The woman was smaller than the rest but still had the perfect figure. As the music came on she started to sway her hips with her back facing the audience as she turned her head over her shoulder, Her body went cold as she spotted him sitting in the crowd.

“Hyde?!”

“Jackie?!”

To Be Continued.


	2. Part 2

She couldn’t believe that he was there. 

And He couldn’t believe that she was there!

Still almost frozen on stage she got quickly back into character as she danced around the pole again.

As she made her way to the ground and crawled over to one of the viewers on the side as he slid her a dollar and tucked it in her thong lining. 

Hyde still couldn’t believe that he was sitting at the stage with Jackie Burkhart dancing half naked in front of him. His thoughts started to disappear when she crawled towards him, Flipping her back and forth.

Hyde tried to get back to how it weird it was finding Jackie performing at a strip club but she looked so incredibly sexy that he just couldn’t.

She ran her hands all over her body until Hyde held up a dollar bill towards her and took it in between her teeth winking at him before slowly standing back up to strut back to the pole giving Hyde a clear view of her ass.

As Jackie’s performance was coming to an end she did one last spin wrapping her leg around the pole as the lights faded.

The crowd of men then erupted in cheers and whistles as she left the stage. Hyde couldn’t process what had happened but it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

-

As they show ended Hyde went around to the backstage door and saw Jackie walking out.

“Hey.” He said. “Oh, Hi.” She replied.

“So... That was something..” Hyde spoke. Jackie just nodded awkwardly “Yep... Just please don’t tell anyone about what happened.. In there.” She replied.

“What are you doing working at a Strip club anyway?” He asked. Jackie just sighed “Well since my Dad cut me off and my Mom is nowhere to be seen I had to make some of my own money.”

“But at a strip club?? Why not JCPenney like every other teenage girl?”

“Because this place was hiring and it actually pays really well. And you wouldn’t believe how easy it was to get in.” She explained. 

“What were you doing here anyway?” Jackie asked. “Well I came with Leo but he kind of went off with two strippers so now it’s just me.”

There then fell silence. “How are you getting home?” He asked her.

“I was planning to walk.”

Hyde looked her up and down. She was still wearing her stripper outfit with a large coat over her still exposing her legs. “Jackie it’s 3 in the morning, It’s also fall. I’ll give you a ride home.” He offered.

“Fine, But you better not tell anyone about this!” She said pointing her finger at him “Only if you get me in free every Friday night when I choose.” He smirked. Jackie rolled her eyes “Ok whatever.”

Hyde grinned as they walked over to the El Camino “So how’d you get so good at that anyway?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short I’ll try to make them longer in the future. xx
> 
> What do you think will happen now that Hyde knows Jackie’s late night job?

**Author's Note:**

> 👀👀👀👀Hope you enjoyed that! PLEASE LEAVE KUDOSS ❤️❤️ The next chapters will be up soon! xxx


End file.
